Home Videos
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: WARNING: YAOI - LEMON.  Axel has a bit of a kink that has to do with secretly - or not so secretly - filming he and Roxas together.  Slight AU, AkuRoku, naturally.      I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS.  For DaQiao17's birthday!


Home Videos

Axel was laying upon his bed with his legs dangling off the edge, hands in the air as he looked through the videos on his Flip. He stopped on one with a freeze-frame of Roxas standing in the pyro's shower and decided to play it.

_"Axel – what the Hell? Get out!"_

The named red-head smirked at the camera as he watched a mini-Roxas throw a bottle of shampoo at him. He heard himself chuckle and then he had placed the device on the counter before jumping in with the blond. With a happy sigh he watched himself properly molest the teen under the flow of the shower, water spilling onto the bathroom floor as the curtain was left open.

That is how Roxas found his lover. He visibly twitched when he walked up to the side of the bed, unnoticed, and saw what the older male was watching. He cleared his throat and glared down at Axel when the red-head jumped in surprise.

"Roxy~!" Axel grinned, turning off the flame-patterned Flip.

"I hope you enjoy your little videos, because you're never filming me ever again." The blond informed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the pyro. He completely ignored the pout that was thrown at him and turned his attention to the floor of the room. It was clean. That was rather rare for the Flurry of Dancing Flame, and Roxas knew something was up because it was usually _himself _who did the man's laundry. "What's up with your room?" He asked, leaning back on his hands to kick off his shoes.

Axel shrugged. "Guess my gayness kicked-in and I felt like having a clean room." He set his Flip on the bedside table and lay down, dragging the blond with him.

"No means no, Axel." Roxas warned.

The older teen rolled his eyes. "Yea yeah, I ain't recording you with my camera again." He crawled over top of the smaller boy, watching with a mischievous grin as the blond gave in and smirked before wrapping his arms around the pyro's neck.

"Fine." Roxas pulled his lover down for a hot kiss, tangling their tongues together as he moaned into the man's mouth. He never seemed to get enough of the irresistibly sexy red-head; simples kisses always turning into make-out sessions, which turned into molestation, and then finally became full-on sex. The blond loved every single time it happened. And so, knowing history was about to repeat itself for the umpteenth time, Roxas began grinding his hips up into his lover's, eliciting deep-throated groans from the red-head.

Axel took no greater pleasure than he did ravishing the blond beneath him – or in front of him, atop him, beside him, and everything in between. The noises the teen would make when he came would drive the pyro insane with pleasure and possession, and it contributed to his need to record their times together every chance he got. He did say to Roxas that he wasn't recording them with his camera this time.

_His _being the operative word.

The two teens pulled apart for a split second to rip off their shirts and throw them across the room, their lips colliding again after each drew in a quick breath. Roxas was desperately trying to create more friction between their moving bodies, his restrained cock fighting against the rough fabric of his jeans to be touched by Axel. Fuck if he didn't thank the gods he hadn't worn boxers today. As the pyro broke the kiss in favor of licking the smooth column of the blond's neck, Roxas tangled his hands in the fiery strands of Axel's hair.

A whimper. A short, uncharacteristically pathetic sound of submission. Axel practically fed off it. The pyro shuddered as he bit at the blond's neck, grinning sadistically against the lightly broken flesh when the teen gasped. He found it the proper time to pull back and undo his skin-tight leather pants, shoving them off his body with excitement as he watched his blond lover kick off his own leggings. In a matter of seconds the two were at it again - bodies rubbing against each other with full skin-on-skin contact, driving both teens wild with lust. It never ceased to amaze the both of them how they could go through so much together and this still remain the same – perfect, completely un-routine, and entirely unpredictable at times. It was a Heavenly release for the both of them.

Roxas gave a choked moan as Axel slid a saliva-coated finger into him, getting him ready for what was to come, quickly seeking out his prostate to drive him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion before taking it away from him. It amused the pyro greatly to see the expressions flit about on the young blond's face, watching him fight between anger at the man doing this to him over not letting him come, then forgiveness when Axel would return to his duties as a dominant. He slipped in another finger and began scissoring them, watching with possessive pride as the blond spread his legs further apart, opening himself for the red-head.

Oh yeah, he was ready.

Roxas grabbed onto Axel's shoulders and kissed him passionately as their bodies collided, the older teen's cock sliding into the blond. It was the defining moment when the world stopped and only they existed. And then Axel would pull out, slow and deliberate at first, drawing out the experience as long as possible before beginning a fast and torturous pace in and out of the pliant body beneath him. Their teeth and tongues clashed as they brought each other closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, hot and breathy moans filling the apartment room along with the echoing sound of skin slapping against skin.

"_Axel...Axel, I'm gonna come!_" Roxas gasped, clinging tightly onto the pale shoulders of the man violently thrusting in and out of him. He moaned when the pyro bit at his neck again, gentle not to draw blood, but enough to send him tumbling over the edge into what was, so far, the best orgasm of his life. He screamed until his throat was sore, his body spasming against his lover's as his cum shot out to cover both their chests. Axel wasn't far behind as he pushed once more into the vice-like grip around his throbbing member and came deep inside the teen, letting out a long groan of accomplished pleasure.

They lay in the afterglow, Axel on his back with an arm wrapped around Roxas' waist, holding the blond close to his body as they both stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't until five minutes later when Roxas had fallen asleep did the red-head get up and turn off a professional-looking camera that had been seated atop his dresser disguised as a book. He would have to remind himself to thank Reno for letting him borrow it.

But that could wait until after he used it again next time.


End file.
